California King Bed
by Special-Dark131517
Summary: A short fic based off the song California King Bed by Rihanna.


**I don't own neither the characters nor the song that inspired this fic.**

Heavy pants and the sound of rustling sheets filled the dark room. A large silver haired figure lay atop a ebony haired beauty. Their hot breaths mixing with each breath they took. Their chest touched with each exhale of breath as he kissed her lightly on the lips before rubbing his nose against hers as she wove her fingers with his making their hands as close together as the rest of their bodies.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered kissing her again. She sighed at the feeling of his rose petal soft lips.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she told him back lifting her head up to kiss him again. As they kissed he rolled himself so that he was on his side and she was snuggled up into him never once breaking their lips apart. Finally breaking from the kiss the two lovers fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to an empty and cold bed. Seeking warmth, she curled herself into a ball and pulled his pillow closer to her body as sad tears started to silently roll down her cheeks.

"He's gone. Again. Like always," she said to herself wiping her tears into his pillow as she cried herself back to sleep.

~One month later~

Finally she had woke up before him, even if it was the middle of the night, it was still before him. As she lay on top of him she looked up and watched his beautiful face as he slept. He was so beautiful. She sighed and the tiny sound awoke him and gold locked onto sapphire. He smirked.

"So you enjoy watching people sleep?" he asked teasing her while wrapping his arms tighter around her small body.

"No. Just you," she answered blushing as she rested her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Stay here just a little while longer," she yawned out before falling back asleep.

"For you," he said drifting off to sleep as well.

When morning finally arrived she awoke again to a cold and empty bed. She sighed.

"He never said he'd stay until the morning," she whispered sadly to herself rising the California king bed, "Why does he have to have such a big bed anyway? It's like he doesn't like staying with me. I hate this bed." she pondered to herself. Looking around Sesshomaru's bedroom she noticed the curtains drawn keeping out all the light. Walking around his room she began to gather her clothing from the floor. Clothes in hand, she walked pasted the bed and noticed a light spot on the sheets reminding her of last night and the many nights they shared, but never any mornings. Sighing she made her way to the shower so that she could leave his home.

A few hours later found Kagome,silently crying, in a small coffee shop at a table with her best friend Sango.

"Don't cry, sweetie, I'm sure there's a reason behind this," Sango tried to comfort her depressed friend.

"Like what? He's tired of me and instead of just telling me that he's just gonna play me along because of the sex?" Kagome cried out to Sango as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"No. Nothing like that," Sango said trying to reason with her, "Maybe you should try looking for someone else. When you think about it you two aren't even in a real relationship. I mean I've never even met him and I'm your best friend." Sango smiled and petted Kagome on the hand.

"I can't," she answered wiping the tears from her face as more fell.  
>"Sure you can," Sango said, " Just look over there. He's hot." Kagome turned and looked in the direction her fingers were pointing. A look of shock crossed her features as she took in the male her friend had pointed out.<p>

"See I can already tell you like him," Sango said taking the look on Kagome's face as one of liking and not shock. Kagome shook her head and quietly whispered, "That's him." Sango was stunned silent.

Even though both women were staring at the man neither noticed when he turned his head and looked back at them nor did they noticed when he began to make his way to their table until he was right next to them.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted without looking up into his face. Noticing this he tilted up her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Hello, Kagome," he said back. Sango felt the tension in the air and decided to make herself scarce and quietly stood from the table and hid in the bathroom to give the two some alone time. Sesshomaru noticed the girl's absence and took the seat she was sitting in. Tired of the silence Kagome decided to say something.  
>"Sesshomaru I think we need to ta-" her words were interrupted by his lips on hers as he was leaned across the table.<p>

"I love you," he said pulling his mouth just barely away from hers so that their lips still touched whenever he talked. He stood and pulled her up with him, "Come." She nodded dumbly and followed him out of the coffee shop and into his car. The ride to his house was silent and filled with tension. Pulling into his drive way he got out and opened the car door for Kagome and helped her out and led her up to his room. All the way up she thought of what she could say to him, how to word her feelings, how to ask him if he truly loved her or if all the times he said was just a way to keep her around.

"You said we needed to talk. I'm listening," he said breaking her from her thoughts. She noticed that they had made it to his room and they were now sitting on his bed. She nodded and began to tell him what was truly on her mind. By the end of her speech she was silently crying and being held tightly to his chest.

"Yes I truly love you," he said kissing her softly on the lips. She looked up into his golden eyes and saw nothing but the truth written in them. Believing him for everything she was worth she reached up and pulled him to her to kiss him passionately.

For the first time they made love, yes, that's what it was from now on. Making love, having sex had nothing on the feelings they shared for each other.

They lay together in the after-glow of making love in each other's arms, looking each other lovingly in the eyes.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked tilting her chin up to look at him more.

"Yes?" she asked tracing random patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"How much do you love me?" he asked her taking the hand that was playing on his chest and holding it tenderly.

"More than you'll ever know," she answered kissing him on the lips. He smiled and reached over to his nightstand and pulled a small box from the top drawer.

"Enough to marry me?" he asked opening the box and placing it in her hand. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she took the ring out the box and slipped it on her ring finger.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and waited for the answer. To excited to speak she just nodded her head and kissed him as deeply and as passionately as she could.

~Six years later~

Kagome lay in bed with her husband and their five year old daughter, Akisa, snuggled next to her slightly protruding tummy. Sesshomaru reached over and placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to her so as to not wake their sleeping daughter.

"How happy I am and how I love your California king bed," she said smiling. He shook his head at her statement.

"_I_ don't have a large bed," he said smiling at her. She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. He smirked at her expression.

"_We_ have a California king bed," he corrected her. She smiled sweetly at her husband's statement and drifted off to sleep with him following close behind.

**AN: Hello all. I'm back. I haven't written in a while so this may be a little suckish but here it is. Anyway I'd like to know what y'all think of my comeback fic. **

**The song that gave me the idea for this fic is California King Bed by Rihanna, if you haven't heard it you may want to. **

**=^w^=**


End file.
